Mobile network environments within an organization continue to grow and expand at a rapid rate. Within these mobile network environments, a variety of different mobile computing device have been requesting access to an increasing number of different resources, such as backend applications. Additionally, these access requests from mobile computing devices often are received at different times, the requested resources are utilized for varying periods of time, and the requested resources often have different established access policies which need to be enforced. Unfortunately, prior mobile network environments have not been effective or efficient with managing and/or appropriately scaling their mobile application infrastructure to meet these challenges.